


Dear Caller

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Frasier (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Past Steve/Peggy, References to Steve/Various
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frasier Crane gets a very confusing caller asking for advice on his radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Caller

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: References to things that could be interpreted as stalking or domestic abuse. Brief mentions of Alzheimer's and canon character death.
> 
> Written for comment-fic on lj for the prompt: Frasier+Any, Frasier tries to deal with _____'s issues on his radio show.

"Everyone I know is dead, doc," the voice on the phone said mournfully.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Steve."

"Well, not everyone. My ex-girlfriend has Alzheimer's."

"I'm sorry, Steve. I must say, I'm surprised. You sound much younger than your experiences suggest. How old are you?"

"That's complicated. Also, I thought my ex-boyfriend was dead, but he's not."

"Oh, well I suppose that's good news. Must give you some hope."

"He wants to kill me."

"Oh. You don't mean literally, do you? Because a stalker is something to take seriously."

"I just want him back."

"Now, you can't stay in a dysfunctional relationship. Let's look at why you want to be in this relationship so badly."

"It's their fault we aren't together."

"Whose fault?"

"... I can't say. But they're real jerks."

"I'm... sure. Listen, Steve, there are many people who feel like they're trapped in bad relationships. You're not alone."

"It's like, sometimes he drops by and we have sex and it's great but right after he leaves right away without saying a word. I have no idea what he's thinking."

"I must be frank with you, Steve, because I care. He is only in it for the sex."

"You don't know him! He would do anything for me."

"Anything except spend the night?"

"He's going through a difficult time. You wouldn't understand."

"I see. Well, Steve, it sounds like you know what your choices are. You can continue with this man, knowing that he's never going to change, or you can try to have something better for yourself. Is there anyone else you can think of who might be better for you?"

"I don't know, people at work are always trying to fix me up with this guy."

"Is this because they don't like your ex?"

"Yeah, they're all scared of him. Anyway, my friends always want me to go out with this guy, he's really smart, like a genius at technology and stuff."

"And are you attracted to him?"

"Well, it's kind of weird, because I made out with his father once."

"Steve, I'm beginning to think that you and your crowd have some boundary issues that you need to work on."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Hey, as a professional, does it make me sick that I'm turned on by a metal arm?"

"Well, no, fetishes are a common experience and if indulged in healthy relationships are a perfectly rewarding way to experience sexuality. But if your fetish is a reason for staying in a bad relationship, then I don't think that's wise, Steve."

"That's not the reason. It's just a bonus."

"Okay. Well, let's get to the real issue. What do you want for yourself, Steve? What do you want in life?"

"I want him back."

(Long sigh). "Well, Steve, unless you can bring yourself to want something else, unless you tell yourself you deserve better, you'll keep having the same problems."

"Yeah, well, I don't run from a fight."

"I'm sure you don't, Steve. But this conversation has made me a bit sad. I suggest you contact a professional who can meet with you regularly. Your problems are bigger than a radio show host like myself can address in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, doc."

"My good wishes to you, Steve."


End file.
